All Is Not As It Seems
by ErinMEC
Summary: A week after his death, Matthew is set to be buried. Mary is struggling to cope, and takes refuge in old memories, and old places. The only trouble is, all is not as it seems. Something is very much wrong with this situation and Mary is about to find out what.
1. Chapter 1

**All Is Not As It Seems**

**So, I had a brainwave for a new fiction… Not entirely sure where it is going, and the updates will be very irregular. Hope you enjoy!**

"Mary darling, please eat something."

"Mother, I've already told you several times I am not hungry." Mary sighed, fed up of being molly coddled by her family. She looked down at the bundle in her arms, the spitting image of his Father, she thought. She had been reluctant to name him at first, but after encouragement from her sister she understood her little boy could not remain unnamed forever. So finally she decided on Reginald Matthew Crawley, Reggie for short.

A week had passed since the happiest, yet most destructive day of her life, and today was the day she was to bury her beloved. Today was the day she would say goodbye for the final time. Somehow little Reggie had picked up on the saddened vibe in the house, and did not cry, only stared at his Mother with a small frown on his face. A look that reminded Mary so much of Matthew she couldn't look at him for too long, in fear of breaking down.

"Mary, if not for me eat for Reggie." Cora pestered, worried about her wellbeing. All this comment received was a look from Mary that indicated she was not going to give in to the constant rumblings in her stomach. For Mary feared drastically if she ate anything, chances were that food would not stay in her system for long. In the week since her husband's death, Mary had eaten very little. Much to her family's dismay this meant she was losing weight.

It was just gone midday, and Mary, Cora, Edith and Violet were all taking luncheon outside. Well, Cora, Edith and Violet were. Mary was simply staring at her food, lost in thought of her Husband. The weather had granted a warm day, with the sun shining across the surrounding land, a day Mary knew Matthew would have liked. It was like the weather was mimicking his personality, warm and bright. The funeral was to be held at half past three that afternoon, in the local village so that the villagers could pay their respects to a war hero who died in a tragic accident.

"If you'll excuse me, I feel like a walk." Mary announced, rising from her chair and gracefully placing Reggie in his pram. "Could you watch Reggie for me?" She asked, gratefully nodding when they three women agreed.

Dressed in black, Mary juxtaposed the weather massively. Despite it being socially correct, Mary felt unable to dress in any other colour, as she feared it would suggest to people she was coming to terms with her Husband passing away. Something of course she was not doing. In a short time, Mary found herself on the other side of the house. Under a tree, and sat on a bench that held so many memories for her. The most recent, present in her head, the day before they headed to Scotland. Mary closed her eyes and allowed the memory to replay in her mind.

"_Mary I really don't think it is wise for you to travel to Scotland so late in your pregnancy." Matthew said, his arm curled around her shoulder, and his other wrapped protectively over her stomach._

"_Oh for heavens sake Matthew. Women do a lot more this late in their pregnancies! Mama travelled to New York and back when she was carrying Sybil! I'm sure an hours train journey will do no harm." She reassured him, touched by his concern. Matthew sighed, accepting the fact that his wife would not budge on this matter._

"_I suppose, I just don't want our child to be born away from here. This is our home, and this is where baby should first arrive." Mary smiled. She turned to face her husband, and planted a sweet kiss on his lips._

"_Thank you." _

"_For what my dear?"_

"_For being so patient with me. I know I haven't been particularly nice over the past few weeks, and you have accepted all my insults without retorting."_

"_Mary, that is because I know deep down you don't mean a word. You say those things in the heat of the moment because you are stressed and in pain, and it makes me feel better, knowing somehow that is your way of sharing the burden with me. Promise me something."_

"_What?" She asked, a small frown glancing across her face._

"_Promise me, no matter how ratty you feel, or how upset you are, you will never ever forget how much I love you."_

"_And just how much is that?"_

"_Look at Downton." He said, turning her head to face the house. "Count how many bricks there are."_

"_But Matthew that's impossible." She questioned, extremely confused._

"_Exactly. When you asked me to describe how much I love you, that is your answer. It is impossible." Matthew brought his hand to her chin, and turned Mary's face to him. There were many times when he was astounded by her beauty, and now was one of those times. Mary smiled, and leaned in so their foreheads were touching. _

"_I love you." She said. Perhaps it wasn't as artistic as Matthews declaration, but it had the same effect. Matthew smiled broadly, and captured her lips with his. They were a perfect fit, something they had worked out years ago. They were each other's missing piece. Together, they made a puzzle complete, and what a beautiful puzzle it was. _

That was one of the happiest times of her life. It was less than two weeks ago, but at that moment it felt like years. She kept her eyes closed, trying to not release the image of her soul mate from her mind. She was scared. Scared that as the days passed, so would the image of her husband. Each image would become less detailed, until she couldn't remember every detail of his face. Every line on his skin, and every scar. Despite her grief, Mary hadn't cried much. But at that moment, she felt like she needed to. Her hands covered her eyes, as the tears streamed down her face. She sobbed, gut wrenching cries, that sounded lonely and empty. Mary felt emotionally exhausted. Fed up of hiding behind the mask of the cold and careful Lady Mary. At that moment she felt like Miss Mary Crawley, the young one in need of nothing more than a hug.

Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her, holding her to their body. Whoever it was, they felt familiar. They smelt familiar, and the comforting sounds escaping their mouth were recognisable too. But Mary refused to believe. In that moment, she felt like she had gone mad. This was impossible. She refused to open her eyes. If this was a dream, she intended to savour it for as long as she could. Her strength was slowly returning, and she gripped her saviour tightly, not allowing them to release her.

"Shh. It's okay." The person was saying, calming her down. There was only one voice able to calm her down like this, and she forbid herself to believe he was here. It was inconceivable.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." She prayed, her face in the crook of his neck.

"You're not." He replied, stroking her hair, releasing his grip slightly. She finally felt the courage to look up, and to open her eyes.

She wasn't dreaming. He really was there. It was real. Her soul mate. Her husband. Her Matthew. Her tears kept on falling, but they were no longer grief filled. It was happiness instead. She shook her head, smiling at the man in front of her, unable to speak quite yet.

"But… How-"

"Shh. I will explain my dearest. But not yet. I know you deserve an explanation, and that you will have, but for now I need your help." Matthew pleaded, and Mary noticed the fear in his voice. She could do nothing but nod.

"I need somewhere to stay. But no one must know. No one can know I am alive." It was at this point Mary finally noticed his appearance. Dishevelled, he looked as if he hadn't washed in a week. He was wearing the same clothes he was found in. He looked tired, and weary, a look she could only compare to when he returned from war. She started to think, of a place he could go, he could stay without being disturbed.

"I can only think of one place, but it would mean revealing you to two people. But these are two people I would trust with my life, and I know you can trust with yours."

Matthew thought for a moment, it was as if Mary could almost see his brain working.

"Okay. But it must be quick." He replied, stroking her cheek with his hand. Mary nodded, and slowly rose from the bench.

"Darling, today…" She started, trying to find the right words. "Today is, well yes, I suppose it still is your funeral. It is at half past three."

"Then we need to move quickly." He got up too. "You go and fetch them, and I shall stay here. I love you." He gathered her in his arms, and kissed her passionately. He had missed her horrendously and the past week had been the hardest of his life. But he knew it was necessary. Reluctantly, he pulled away, and watched her walk slowly towards the house.

Once Mary had reached the house, she headed straight to her room and rang the chord that was linked to downstairs. She had to wait only a few short minutes before there was a knock at her door. Mary rushed towards it and ushered the servant in.

"Anna, I need your help."

**Okay, I really hope you enjoyed reading this! I have absolutely no idea when I will update, but you shouldn't have to wait too long. Please review if you find the time, it will make my day!**

**Thanks**

**Erin : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow downtonians… Please accept my deepest apologies for the delay in this upload, I am currently enduring the wonder that is year 11. It's nearing the end and I am slowly loosing the will to live! Anyway, back to the story… I'm not entirely sure where it is going, but I will definitely carry on with it! The response has been amazing!**

**Chapter 2**

"Milady are you quite alright? I think perhaps you should sit down." Anna suggested to her mistress, not daring to believe what she had just told her.

"Anna I am perfectly fine. In fact I haven't felt this elated since the day Reggie was born. I know it's a lot to take in, but please you need to believe me." Mary said, almost begging her friend to believe her.

"But how-"

"I don't even know that for myself yet. I won't ask him until I know he is safe and out of harms way." Mary explained, her eyes silently pleading with Anna's.

"Well what can _I _do?" Anna asked, finally giving in.

"I'm afraid I must ask you to allow Matthew into your home. I am not entirely sure how long for, but you are the only person I know I can trust." Mary reached out for Anna's hand, and held it between hers.

"Is that it? Well of course he can. We will need to tell John though."

"Yes I know, do you think he will be alright with that?" She pondered. Anna nodded in reply. "Well then, I suggest you go and fetch him. Go home, we shall be there in around 20 minutes. If anyone asks what you are doing, say it is final preparations for this afternoon." Mary finished, without really registering what she had said. Anna had many questions, but kept them to herself. Right now her mistress needed her, and she would not let her down.

"Okay. Well, I shall see you then. Goodbye Lady Mary." Anna bade her mistress a little bow before exiting the room. Once the door was shut, in a very unladylike manor Mary slumped on the bed and sighed. She thought to herself

"Could today get any more odd?" She laid like that for a few minutes, trying to convince herself it was all a dream. There would only be one way to prove this. She rose from her bed, and gracefully rushed her way into the garden. Her mama was just heading inside with Reggie in his pram.

"Ah, Mother. I'm glad I've found you. I think I shall take a stroll into the village if that's okay? I need to clear my head, and I'm sure Reggie would love a chance to see the ducks." Cora looked slightly shocked by this suggesting, but said nothing, only walking past Mary stroking her gently on the cheek.

"Have a nice time dear." Cora called after her. As the mother watched her daughter it dawned on her that Mary was heading in the complete opposite direction to the village. Cora thought nothing of it, putting it down to the stress of everything. She turned and headed inside.

Mary made her way over to the bench and gently removed Reggie from his pram. She sat down and quietly called out

"Matthew?" She glanced around trying to see him, finally locating him hidden behind some shrubs in the trees. "My you look a site!"

"And you my dear, look absolutely beautiful." He climbed out from his hiding place and rushed forward to kiss his wife. "And you!" He looked down at his son. "He's grown so much. May I?" Mary handed Reggie to his Father, and watched the two reunite. She saw their eyes lock, and looked down when she saw the tears brimming in Matthew's eyes.

"Mary you have no idea how hard this has been. Not being here with you, as it is supposed to be. I love you both so terribly much. You must know that."

"Of course I do Matthew." Mary replied, getting up and stroking his arm. "You can't imagine how terrible it has been, when they told me that you had- well - Oh I can't say it!" She broke down, tears freely flowing down her cheeks, shoulders shaking. Matthew placed Reggie back in his pram, and wrapped his arms around his loved one. His heart almost breaking with the grief he had caused.

"I am so _so _sorry Mary. It must have been horrible." He kissed her lightly on the head, stroking her hair. "But we have each other now, and that's all that matters." Mary nodded in agreement, and slightly hiccupped before pulling away.

"Right" She said, wiping the tears away from her eyes, and straightening her dress. "We need to get you inside."

"Erm, where exactly?" Matthew questioned. He knew she would not risk taking him inside Downton, not with so many people inside.

"Anna's house. It's on the estate, so you won't be seen, and I trust her with my life. John will be there too." With this, they turned to the path and walked towards the cottages. Being careful to stick close to the trees, so not to be revealed. They rounded a corner, and Mary let out a little squeal, before pushing Matthew into a ditch. Before Matthew could get up he heard Mary's warning.

"Edith what are you doing down here?" She enquired louder than necessary.

"I was out reading." She replied, an inquisitive expression on her face. "I could ask you the same. What on earth was that squeal?"

"Oh, I… Well I thought I saw a wasp. You know I have a fear of them, and I was scared it would go for Reggie." Noticing the look on Edith's face she added "And you can laugh. I remember what you were like when that spider crawled across your hand in the drawing room. Anyway, to answer your question I was heading for a walk in the village."

"Oh what a lovely idea! I might just join -"

"No no! You are needed back at the house, Mother wishes to go through all the dinner plans with you for this week. Besides, if you go up now you might just catch Mr Gregson. He was about to head to the inn to get ready for this afternoon." She babbled, her tone changing when she mentioned the upcoming event. Edith gave her a sympathetic smile, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I suppose I could go and see if he wants a hand with anything…" She said turning back to the house. "Oh and Mary? I know we don't really say it, but I do love you. You are my big sister and I hate seeing you hurting like this. If there is anything I can do please let me know. Truly." Edith smiled, before turning around the corner. Mary waited a full five minutes before allowing Matthew up.

"I am so sorry Matthew!" She brushed the worst of the mud off of him, before ushering him forward. He looked slightly dishevelled, but other than that quite amused with what had just happened.

It wasn't long before Mary was knocking on the front door to a cottage. Anna answered, and looked all around for signs of Matthew. Mary glanced behind her before pulling Matthew out from behind a few barrels. She pushed him inside, and quickly followed with Reggie in her arms. Anna looked absolutely flabbergasted at the sight in front of her, and John wasn't much different.

"My, you two look like you've seen a ghost!" Matthew smiled. "Sorry, I know rubbish joke. I must thank you for allowing me into your home like this."

"Nonsense, we are happy to aren't we Anna?" John dismissed Matthews comment. "Would you like some lemonade? Just made." The two guests nodded in unison, and even Reggie gurgled a little. "Maybe not for you young man." Bates said, nodding to Reggie. Soon enough they were all gathered around the kitchen table, ready to listen to Matthew.

"Well I suppose now's the time for me to explain myself. I know you must have questions, and I will answer them in due course, but for now all I can ask you to do is listen." All the audience were leaning forward with anticipation, waiting to hear his story, so he continued. "On the day Reggie was born, I was heading back from Scotland, and I stopped halfway for a glass of lemonade in a public house. I was sitting enjoying myself, quite eager to continue with my journey home, to see you." He gestured to Mary, touching her hand. "Anyway, unfortunately that public house seemed to have a customer, that it is safe to say does not exactly like me. Or you for that matter. It was then that I was re- introduced to the delight of Sir Richard Carlisle." His voice was dripping with sarcasm at this point. Before he could continue however, there was a sharp knock at the door. Everyone shared looks of panic, before Bates got up, gesturing to everyone to stay silent. They heard him open the door, and were silent with anticipation waiting to hear more. They did not however.

Mr Bates re-entered the room, and someone came through the doorway behind him. The person did not seem particularly shocked to see Matthew sat at the table.

"So. Is anyone going to explain to me what is going on?" The Dowager Countess demanded.

**So, I shall leave it there for now! Please review, they really do make me smile an awful lot! Hope you are all enjoying the lovely weather, and I will try and update soon!**

**Erin : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Long time no see, I have no excuses… Thank you for your continued support, and now that year 11 is OVER you should be seeing a lot more of me! Anyway, here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

The whole room was silent with anticipation, watching the Dowager with clear intrigue and slight apprehension.

"Well?" She demanded, raising her eyebrows at Matthew.

"Cousin Violet, I was just in the process of explaining myself. Please." He responded, gesturing to his chair. Violet took it without hesitation and leaned back, looking expectantly up at the nervous man before him. "As I was saying, on my way to you my dear, I met our departed Sir Richard. He insisted on joining me to talk. Of course I tried my best to escape quickly, but then he explained why he wanted to speak with me. To put it lightly, he threatened me. From what I can gather, he has deluded himself into thinking you are still in love with him. He believes that he hasn't seen you in some time because he has been away on business. I believe that is the reason he did not publish." Mary stood up and shook her head in disbelief. There was no way on earth that Richard was still in love with her. Not after the way they had treated each other.

"I do not believe this. How on earth did Sir Richard even know where you were?"

"Ah, well whilst we were up in Scotland it came to my attention that I was being followed. Remember the day I went fishing with Gregson? I mean it makes sense, they do both work with newspapers, it seemed almost certain their paths crossed at some point. Anyway, I had waded deeper into the water, and when I turned to face him, he was searching through my jacket. He passed it off as a mistake, saying our jackets were very similar. Rather a silly mistake really, as he was still wearing his jacket. It seems Mr Gregson isn't the best spy of them all."

"But Sir, hasn't Lady Edith been communicating with Mr Gregson for months now?" Anna queried, leaning forward in her chair slightly.

"Yes Anna, I'm afraid he has. Sir Richard had Gregson hoodwink Edith into believing he had feelings for her. So Sir Richard has known what we have been doing since they first met." Matthew caught the look on Mary's face, and continued with his speech before she said something she regretted. "Before you say anything my darling, I do believe Edith had nothing to do with this. You know what Sir Richard can be like, manipulating those closest to him." Mary gave a sound of agreement, sliding back into her seat.

"Now this is all very well, but what exactly did Mr Carlisle say? And how on earth did you manage to fake your own death?" Violet asked, getting impatient. Matthew nodded to her, before continuing his story.

"Yes, well he explained to me that I was completely in the wrong to be with his fiancé. To use his exact words, he told me that if I were to have anymore to do with her, he would make sure she became untouchable. The whole family would face ruin, and I would find myself wishing I were dead." Anna and Mary gasped at this, but Violet looked on. Unfazed by this revelation. "I could see it in his eyes, Richard was serious. I didn't know what to do, so I humoured him. I explained that I was only around Mary because Downton was my future home. I needed to learn the law of the land, and Mary was helping me. He didn't seem convinced, but I tried my best. I managed to escape after around fifteen minutes, and it was on the drive back I realised just how serious the situation was. If Sir Richard could lull himself into this false life then it was unclear what else his mind was capable of." He was now talking directly to Mary. "Mary my dear, I knew I could give no valid reason for leaving you. My love for you is too deep for that. The only way I could leave you credibly would be if I was forced to. So after visiting with you and little Reggie, I went to find my Mother. She was with Doctor Clarkson, and she could tell something was the matter. I explained my situation and Mother and Clarkson shared a look that I didn't understand. I told them the only way I could stop Sir Richard from harming my family I would need to die. Or at least appear to die. It almost seemed like Mother had been in the situation before…" He looked up at the ceiling, confusion lining his face. "She agreed to help, as did Dr Clarkson. It was I who initiated the crash, and then we arranged for Dr Clarkson to be first on the scene. Before you say it, I know there was a risk I could get hurt, and true my back is a little sore, but I didn't. Dr Clarkson declared me dead at the scene, and had me transported back to the hospital. Where I- well… No it doesn't matter." Mary was about to question him, but decided not too when she saw his face. He would tell her when he was ready.

"So. Here I am. I had to hide out in the woods once Clarkson had smuggled me out of the hospital, and Mother left me food." He relaxed slightly, having told his story. The question was, what could they do next?

"Matthew, I must say, your loyalty for this family is second to none. I know I had my doubts when you were first introduced to us, but I believe you have just proved yourself to be a true Crawley." Violet congratulated him. Matthew had the urge to laugh.

"If I had known that all I needed to do to prove myself was to fake my own death, I would have done it years ago!" He laughed, chuckling at the situation. It really was rather extraordinary.

"Darling, words cannot describe how grateful I am I met you." Mary exclaimed, tears glazing her eyes. Matthew smiled at his wife.

"This is all very well, but what are we to do now? In case you have forgotten your funeral is set for an hour from now. Mary dear, we need to go back up to the house." Violet commanded, and Mary looked as if she was about to protest.

"Your Grandmother's right Mary. It is quite wrong of me to ask you to be strong, but I need you to be a storm braver for just a little while longer. Bates, if I may I would very much like to stay here today." Bates nodded in agreement. Matthew turned to Anna. "Anna, Mary will need a friend today, and you are her closest. Please support her." Anna smiled at Matthew and nodded to the request. Mary busied herself with Reggie, pretending she hadn't heard all that Matthew had just said. She smiled down at her son, and took him to his Father.

"Time to say goodbye to Father Reggie." She smiled, handing him over.

"Well little chap, I shall see you very _very _soon, I promise. I need you to be a good boy for your mother…" He kissed Reggie gently on the head, and looked up at Mary. "You know he has your smile."

"And he has your eyes." She replied, taking Reggie over to his baby carriage.

"Mary dear, I shall wait outside." Violet said, patting Matthew on the cheek as she passed.

"Milady, John and I shall walk back up to the house in order for you to change." She explained, as they exited the property. Leaving Mary and Matthew alone. Without hesitation, Mary wrapped her arms around her husband, gripping him tightly. She breathed in his smell and felt at home.

"I love you so much." Was all she could say, before she kissed him, reminding herself of what it felt like. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I know darling. But that is in the past now. You've found me again, and I promise you will never lose me. I love you." Matthew reassured his wife, stroking her cheek.

Meanwhile back at Downton, Edith had found Gregson.

"Ah, Mary said you were still here. I wanted to catch you before you left." Edith said, as she finally located him in the main hall. "I wondered if you would care to join me for a walk after this afternoon. I dread to think what the atmosphere here will be like, and I don't really want to find out." She sighed and closed her eyes briefly, really feeling for her elder sister.

"Of course, I would be delighted. How is your sister?" Gregson queried.

"Not too good, her moods are all over the place. As a matter of fact, she was acting rather oddly a few minutes ago. I passed her in the garden and she said she was going into the village for some fresh air. I offered to accompany her, but she refused. She was adamant that I should return to the house… It was very unusual." Edith frowned.

"That is odd… Now if you'd excuse me, I shall go and change." Gregson replied, turning away from Edith, trying to hide the smile on his face. Richard would be pleased.

**Tada! End of chapter 3! Please review if you can, it really does make me smile! Hope all in the UK are enjoying this weather! I am currently hiding from the sun, as we do not get on well. Pale skin + hot weather equals a burnt Erin… Ah well! **


End file.
